Pain Of Namek
by NalaStormhunter
Summary: What Happens when Shitaka's fate races to meet her head on
1. A Near Perfect Landing

I. A near- perfect landing  
  
Without further incident, we finally made it to the planet Namek. I made good on my word to land the Namek spaceship myself; after that crash that Bulma insisted on calling a landing on that godforsaken no-name meteor, I was not about to chance that happening again. I set the ship down almost perfectly, and turned around to smirk at Bulma. "Now that," I declared, "was a landing. Although, I have to admit that the Namek language is a little tricky. Good thing Mr. Popo had taught me the language when Goku and I were training with Kame."  
  
Bulma glared at me, but said nothing. Behind her, Krillin, Gohan, Devon and Taku gave me the thumbs up sign. I'm sure they're glad I refused to let Bulma pull off another landing. I stood up, and stretched. It seemed like an eternity since we left earth, the planet I had come to call home. We left the ship, and I found myself once again standing on an alien world. The sun had almost reached zenith in the green sky, and I realized that none of us knew how long a Namek day was. The grass was a dark grayish blue, and matched the color of the odd trees this planet seemed to grow. This planet was as strange to me as earth had once seemed. After getting orientated with the new environment, I turned around, and faced them. "Well, what next, Bulma?" The others to turned to look at her as well.  
  
Bulma looked very uncomfortable at the sudden attention, and for a split second, I saw the shy, motor-mouth girl I had met so long ago. She had never been good at making decisions, although once they we finally decided upon a plan of action, she was one of the best people to help us keep on track. She looked to me for support, and I sighed. I should have known that trying to get Bulma to actually make a decision is like trying to get Tai to change her mind once it's made up.  
  
"Okay, we have two options: One, we go ahead and start searching down the Dragon Balls, or we set up shelter, and start searching tomorrow." I had a feeling that I knew what the guys would decide, especially my son and Gohan.  
  
"The sooner we find the Dragon Balls, the sooner we can wish back Mr. Piccolo." Taku and Gohan said together. I smiled as I shook my head. Because of the relative closeness between our house, and Goku's mountain cottage, the two practically grew up together, and in preparation for the arrival of my brother and Nappa, they trained together under Piccolo. It seemed so natural to them to want to wish Mr. Piccolo back right away; they had never seen the evil that he once possessed.  
  
I turned to Krillin, who just shrugged, then I turned to Devon. "Well, Babe, what's your opinion?" I asked.  
  
"Well," He began, "we know that Vegeta found out about the dragon balls on earth from Raditz, and then made the logical assumption that since Piccolo and Kame were Nameks, then there must be Dragon Balls on the planet Namek as well. He also made that statement wearing his scouter. There's a good chance that if Vegeta knows about it, others might know about them, and be searching for them as well. I say, the sooner we find at least one Dragon Ball, more chance we have of getting them all, and getting to make our wish before the rest. Don't you agree, Kay?"  
  
I nodded. I knew exactly who he meant by others, and why we needed to hurry. If we don't beat him to the Dragon Balls, he who is already unstoppable will become invincible. I could only hope that we weren't too late. I knew exactly what He would wish for: the same thing my brother wanted to wish for when he first arrived on the planet that I had come to call home.  
  
A streak of light crossed the horizon, causing Bulma to scream, and Krillin, Taku, and Gohan to tense up. We could all sense that it was Vegeta. "Well, I said, it looks there's gonna be double trouble." I said calmly.  
  
"Well, maybe this time, you can talk some sense into Vegeta, Kay." Devon said, winking.  
  
It was then that the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand at attention, and every nerve in my body seemed to be on fire. I turned away from the direction my brother had gone, and toward the enormous power level I was sensing. I knew then that it was hopeless, that we would never get those dragon balls, and the one that I had feared my entire life was here, on this planet. I had left everything that I had held dear behind when I ran away from him, with Devon as my only companion. To him, going to earth was like a homecoming for him, but for me, it would never be home, not like the planet Vegeta had been.  
  
The others soon noticed my sudden change in behavior, for I jumped when Krillin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, are you okay, Shitaka? You just sorta flipped out over here."  
  
I didn't answer him, but turned instead to Devon, panic beginning to edge it's way into my voice. "He's here, Devon. Can't you feel him?"  
  
Devon nodded, his face grim. Krillin looked from me to Devon, then back to me. "Uh, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"The reason we came to earth was to prevent Shitaka from being forced into a marriage that she didn't want. And now, that creature is here." Devon had to answer for me, since I seemed to have lost the ability to speak  
  
"Oh, you mean that Frieza creature you mentioned on earth, right?" Bulma asked.  
  
Both of us shushed her quickly. "On earth we may have been joking when we said that the walls have ears, but here, it's different. If I know him, and trust me," I explained in a low whisper, as if afraid the very wind would carry me to that damnable creature I have spent ten years trying to run away from, "I know this thing better than he probably knows himself. Anyways, if I know him, he has his scouts and minions searching every square inch of this planet looking for those Dragon Balls. All it takes is one to overhear something like that, or my real name, and I'm a goner. So while we're hear, my name is Kat, got that?" Everyone nodded, and so we agreed. Suddenly, two members of Frieza's goon squad arrived to find out what exactly was going on. When I realized that these were two of his weakest men, and I was offended. "Oh, you've got to be kidding. This is the best he could come up with? I don't know whether to be relieved, or insulted." I sniffed, crossing my arms. How dare that horned freak that was a fashion nightmare waiting to happen send only his weakest men after me? Sure, he didn't know I was here, but still?  
  
I looked over at my friends, and noticed that they were staring at me. Okay, so maybe it was a little strange that I went from being totally freaked out to totally pissed off. "What? It's the truth!" Okay, so maybe it was a little strange, but still, it's not like they weren't used to me doing this. Well, Devon and I decided we would let Krillin and Gohan take these two imbeciles, you know, get their feet wet facing Frieza's men. They took care them in no time. "Okay," I added, "new rule: keep power levels to a minimum, that way, Frieza and his gang won't be able to pick us up on their scouters."  
  
"I thought only Saiyans used those things." Bulma said, as we began to gather the things we would need.  
  
"Well, at first, before Freiza and his race found us," I explained, "We were the only ones who used them, and the only ones who wore that specific type of armor. Once Frieza discovered how useful they were, he ordered us to make them for all his elite fighters." I shuddered involuntarily, and Bulma placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You know, nobody would think any less of you if you decided to stay with the ship." She whispered so that nobody could here her.  
  
I looked at her warily. All during this six month journey, the rest of us had heard nothing but her complain, and talk about Yamcha. Now, she was almost back to normal. I actually thought about it, and I knew she that she was right, but I shook my head. "This is something that I've been running away from since I was eleven years old. I can't do that anymore. The only way I'm gonna finally get rid of him if he were destroyed, and the only way I could be sure of that is if I see it with my own two eyes." I hesitated, then continued. "Look, if I tell you something, you have to swear to keep it between us, okay?" She nodded. "Well, when you first told Devon and me about the Dragon Balls, I convinced him that we would help you find them, then steal them from you, and make our own wish. I wanted to wish for Freiza's destruction, so that my brother would come, and get Tai, Goku, Devon, and me and take us home. I hated earth, because it was nothing like my home planet. For one thing, the gravity was all wrong."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I get it, you only left because you had no choice, but you always thought that you would be able to return home."  
  
"When Raditz told me that our world had been destroyed, I knew that my life would never be the same. Oh, sure, earth had become my home, but if I had been given a choice between earth and Vegeta, I would have chosen Vegeta." I turned away as I felt the first tears fall.  
  
"Despite what you may think, you will always have a home, and a family." We both turned at the new voice, and found ourselves facing Krillin.  
  
"Uh, Krillin, go away." I said, throwing the first thing I could find.  
  
Bulma and I both laughed. "Thanks Bulma, I think I needed that, now come on, before the boys leave without us."  
  
She nodded, and we left. Once we did, she went back to her whiny bitchy ways. Some things never change.  
  
My plans never work out they are meant to go. Oh sure, nobody called me by name, but when Krillin, Gohan, and Taku decide to follow Frieza and the three dragon balls he already had, Devon decided he had to tag along, and there was no way in Hell that I was staying with the whiny bitchy Bulma by myself. So completely forgetting that I'm the one that Frieza wants, and I'm the one that should stay with Bulma, no matter how bad she's PMSing, I leave with them, and head straight for the destiny I've been outrunning for ten years.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Destiny Catches Me

Destiny catches me We followed Frieza and his gang of pirates for a good ten minutes, until we reached a small village full of Nameks. I'll be damned if it didn't look like Piccolo's family reunion, there were Nameks of every height and age, it seemed, although they all appeared to be male. I had not seen one female Namek since we had been here. Of course, since these were the first Nameks we'd come across, other than Kame or Piccolo, that wasn't saying anything. Besides, my mind wasn't exactly focused on the local inhabitants of this planet. I was more concerned with its newest tourists.  
  
He hadn't changed at all. He was still as ugly as before, when I had met him for the first time as a frightened six year old holding the oblivious infant Chisa, and he still had those imbeciles, Dodoria and Zarbon, working for him. God, I hated those two, especially since Zarbon thought he was gift to all womankind, when everyone knows he's just a monster. Dodoria, the best thing I could say about him was that at least he knew that he was ugly. He tormented and taunted me as a child, offering vague hints as to what the future would hold in store for me. The only one I didn't see was Cui. Seeing them brought back years of repressed memories, and I couldn't help but shudder. Devon placed a comforting and supporting hand upon my shoulder, and I began to relax a little.  
  
We watched with morbid fascination as they tortured those poor Nameks for the fourth dragon ball, and Dodoria leave for some unknown mission. Then I saw them torturing the children of the village, and that was when the proverbial shit hit the fan. Neither Gohan nor I could take it anymore, although Gohan had considerably less to lose, while I had everything. I looked from my husband to my son, and I knew that they wanted to act as much as I did. Devon and I made eye contact. He has always known what I was planning to do almost before, and he could see what I was going to do in my eyes, I knew it. He shook his head vehemently, but I just nodded even more firmly. Before he could speak, I was kissing him with what would turn out to be our last kiss. Then I hugged my son one last time, and prepared myself to face my destiny.  
  
I powered up just enough so that they would pick me up on what was left of their scouters. Gohan and the Namek child he had saved landed next to me, and I told him and the others to go, and leave me here. I would provide enough distraction while they get away with the little Namek child they had saved. Then I flew off without a second glance back, and landed in front of the creatures that had for so long haunted my nightmares.  
  
"Frieza!" I shouted as I landed. "Leave these Nameks alone. They can do nothing to you or your men. They are but a peaceful people, unlike the race that I was cursed to be born in."  
  
For a few moments, I don't think that Frieza recognized me, but Zarbon did. "Well, well, well," he said, placing the dragon balls down so that he could circle around me, "if it isn't the little lost Monkey Princess consort to Lord Frieza. So after all these years, she has finally decided to return."  
  
"Get away from me you monster. I came to make a bargain with Lord Frieza, not you." Oh sure, my words and actions were brave, but I was more afraid than I had been when my life hung on a simple decision that my brother was forced to make when I was six years old. I turned back to Frieza. "I offer myself in payment for these Nameks. Spare their lives, and you can do what you want with me." I closed my eyes and waited for the verdict: a slow painful agonized torture that would leave me pleading for my death, or one that was quick and merciful. I had a feeling I knew which one it would be. I mean, this is Frieza we were talking about, not my father. My father had shown mercy, Frieza never did, especially to those who had disobeyed him or his men, and in my life, I had done both.  
  
I waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably closer to mere moments. When I opened my eyes, I could not help but laugh, even though I knew my life expectancy had just shrunk to a few days at the most. When I was six years old, Frieza towered over me as much as I tower over my son now, and now years later, I stood a good half foot taller than the purplish pink horned freak who had haunted my nightmares.  
  
"I pray, Princess Shitaka, what is it that you find so amusing?" Frieza asked. I stood my tallest, and in my smuggest voice, replied, "I just can't believe that the freakish creature that has been in my nightmares since I was six years old is no taller than an eleven year old Saiyan."  
  
Zarbon walked up to me. Obviously, he still towered over, and still scared the shit out of me, and he wasn't laughing. He slapped my face so hard that I spit up some blood, and one tooth, but I managed stay on my feet. Man, I forgot what it felt like to be the weaker one. That one really hurt. Suddenly, I got a call from Piccolo on King Kai's planet.  
  
HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST YOU'RE MIND??? YOU'RE A ROYAL PRINCESS, NOT A ROYAL PUNCHING BAG!!!!!!  
  
"Wow, comedy from the stoic Namek, and can ya tone it down, I've already got a headache!" Oh man, I could barely speak, that slap was more than a love tap.  
  
Sorry, but we all think you're being incredibly stupid. You're the one who always yelled at us not to give up, and that's exactly what you are doing.  
  
"First of all, it's a little late for this pep talk, I've already done it, and second of all, I can't keep running any more. Besides, they were hurting the Namek Children and they all reminded me of Chibi Piccolos."  
  
Uh, Shitaka, it's King Kai.  
  
"What happened to Piccolo?"  
  
You're little comment made them all face vault, including Bubbles.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight."  
  
"My, my, that little punch of yours must have dazed her a little." Frieza was saying. "She seems to think that she's talking to some dead Namek."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're ugliness, but I had think of something else, or I would have passed from the stench the both of you give off."  
  
Frieza laughed. "I see you still have that fiery personality that both you and the imbecile brother inherited from your father. Always thinking that you can take me on when you're really no match for me."  
  
"Leave my family out of this, Frieza, or."  
  
"Really, dear, you're not really in the position to make any threats, now are you, Monkey wench?" He interrupted. I bristled at his insults. Not only did he call me a monkey, but also he compared me to a common serving wench. I have killed for less than that, I am, after all, a Saiyan Warrior. However, Frieza had a point; I really wasn't capable of taking him on by myself. In fact, I don't think a whole tribe of Saiyans could take him on, and win. Freiza looked at me, then smiled that evil smile all evil villains use when they are about to condemn a person to a fate worse than death. "Really child, did you really think I would take you back?"  
  
"Uh, how can you take me back if you never did have me to begin with?" I shot back.  
  
He ignored me, and continued, "However, Zarbon is in need of a plaything while we are stuck on this miserable planet."  
  
Zarbon smiled wickedly. "Lord Freiza, you're too kind. It's been weeks since I've had anybody to torture, and this rebellious Saiyan should do nicely. I have some new techniques that I've been dying to put to use."  
  
Okay, that was not expected. Man, can't my plans go right for once? Why me God, Why always me?  
  
Freiza sat back down in his hover throne, and smiled. "Let's take her and the dragon balls back to the ship, Zarbon. You can play with your toy when we get back." He started to fly off, but he turned back around. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." Then he proceeded to kill every Namek left standing in the tiny village.  
  
I looked back at the Nameks, then turned back towards Freiza, shock, and rage warring for a place on my face. "You Bastard! We had a deal!"  
  
"My dear, you are far too trusting. I never even said we had deal." He began to fly off once again. "Oh, and my dear Princess," He called over his shoulder, "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you, since Zarbon is so much faster than you could ever be."  
  
I sighed, holding back tears, for the dead Nameks, and for myself. My life was over. I would never see Devon or my son again. I had given up everything I had worked so hard to achieve to save the lives of complete strangers, because I can't stand any kind of injustice. I only hoped that my sacrifice wouldn't be totally in vain, and that Gohan and the others had gotten the child away unharmed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Prisoner until Death's Sweet Release

Prisoner until Death's sweet release  
  
Zarbon tied me up in his quarters, and proved to me that he had indeed learned some very impressive and effective torture techniques. He spent hours torturing me that day, although it felt like an eternity. I was saved from any more attacks that day when Zarbon was sent to find Dodoria. From what I could gather from the ship's gossip was hat Vegeta was providing quite a lot of trouble for the evil Freiza and co. I began to pray that my brother found the Dragon balls before my friends did. Cruel, I know, considering all those who made the ultimate sacrifice to stop him from making the same wish on earth, but if Vegeta were immortal, then he could defeat Freiza.  
  
. I listened carefully every time someone walked by, hoping that I might find an escape, or at least where Frieza was keeping the Dragon balls. That information could be useful to my friends-and my brother-if I should get out of this.  
  
I was still trying to judge my situation when Zarbon return: alone. That meant that Vegeta had managed to destroy Dodoria, but why hadn't Zarbon been just as easy? As far as I knew, they were close in power levels. Why had Zarbon returned? Did this mean that my brother was dead? No, I couldn't believe this. Freiza would not have allowed that, so if he had been killed, it had been an accident.  
  
Zarbon stayed long enough to torture me some more, then he was off again. He had appeared agitated, and of course, it reflected in his abuse of me. What had gotten him so riled? Later, I heard two of Frieza's minions talking not to far from Zarbon's quarters. It was faint, but I could just make out what they were saying to each other.  
  
"Man, did you see him when they brought him in? No wonder Lord Frieza was pissed at Zarbon."  
  
"My question is, why was he so upset? What knowledge does that monkey have that was worth sparing his life?"  
  
Monkey? Somehow, I just knew that they were talking about Vegeta. If it had been anyone else, Frieza would not have spared them.  
  
"How long is he gonna be in that tank?"  
  
"A few days at the very least. I mean, c'mon, that Saiyan was practically dead when Zarbon brought him back. Zarbon had to have transformed to defeat him."  
  
Transformed?! Zarbon could transform? I swallowed hard, would that be last thing I saw?  
  
"No way, Zarbon would never transform into that hideous beast, especially to defeat that wimp, Vegeta."  
  
I knew it, Zarbon had nearly killed my brother. Before I could find out any more, Zarbon returned, and began to use me as a punching bag, again. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, not since I got my ass kicked by Evil Piccolo so long ago. It wasn't long before I started begging for my own death, something I had never done.  
  
Zarbon just laughed, and hit me even harder. He would do this until I would lose consciousness. Evidently, it wasn't any fun for him if I didn't scream out.  
  
I can't be sure how long this went on, but to me, it felt like an eternity. Then one day, Zarbon rushed in, gagged me, then threw me into the closet. For the longest time, I couldn't understand why, until I heard screams, and I realized that Frieza's ship was under attack. Was it Devon, and my friends? I doubted it. Devon knew almost as much as I did about Freiza, and he would have had to be crazy to come after me.  
  
Just then, outside the closet door, I heard somebody moving around. Painfully, I positioned myself next to the door to see if I could hear who it was.  
  
"Now, if I were Freiza, where would I hide those Dragon Balls?"  
  
It was Vegeta! I began to pound on the door, and scream as loud as I could, but it was no use. My strength was almost completely gone, and with the gag in my mouth, my screams came out muffled anyways. The sound probably would not sound out of the ordinary, but still, I prayed that Vegeta would check the closet. When the handle rattled, I began to cry out again, but he still didn't hear me. I was beginning to think that this closet was soundproof.  
  
"Hmmmm. A locked closet in Zarbon's quarters, very suspicious indeed. Looks like I might have to blast my way in."  
  
Okay, let's just say when I heard him say that, my shouts became frantic. Normally, a single blast from him wouldn't hurt me, but these weren't normal circumstances. I didn't think I would be able to survive that blast, at least, not without taking some serious damage. Vegeta would never be able to forgive himself if he killed me, or nearly killed me.  
  
Well, just when I thought I was finished, something miraculous happened. He left. I don't know why, and I don't care, but my life was spared for another day. Then I realized that that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Man, I never get a break.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
